Through The Years - Rose Weasley
by that-new-girl-again
Summary: Basically what happens throughout Rose's school life and maybe a bit beyond :) Features Rose, Albus, Scorpius, some Weasleys and a few OC's Rated T for language.


**Hi**,** I hope you enjoy the first of the 'Through The Years' series, it will include all of the Harry Potter next generation characters and a few OC's, but there wont be any stories about the OC's. Book 1 - Rose.**

* * *

Rose perched herself on the edge of her seat in her lonely compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Her cousin, Albus, had gone talking to the Scamander twins , neither of whom liked Rose, so she had gone to her own private compartment to read her book.

Just then the compartment door slide open with a quiet 'creak.' Rose turned to see three girls, who looked around the same age as her stood there. One had jet-black hair and Rose knew her to be Alice Longbottom. Rose had never really spoken to Alice, but she knew that she was good friends with Orla Finnigan, a tan, sandy haired girl who was also stood there. Both girls seemed nice enough, though.

"Hello?" A pale, freckled redhead ventured, cautiously.

"Hi!" Rose grinned.

"D'you mind, Rose? Everywhere else is full!" Orla asked.

"Er, sure, I s'pose," Rose replied. Alice sashayed in and plopped down next to her.

"So, Rosie Posy, how're Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?"

"They're okay," said Rose, hesitantly. She then turned to the redheaded girl, who blushed slightly under her gaze. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Alysha, Alysha Green, who're you?" Alysha Green replied.

"Rose Weasley," she stretched out her hand to shake Alysha's.

Alysha's eyes widened, "_The_ Rose Weasley? As in, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley? Like, one of the Golden Children?"

"Eh? What d'you mean Golden Children?" Alice butted in.

"Erm, it was in _War Heroes and Their Children_, it was ... er ... Albus, James and Lily Potter, Rose, Hugo, Roxanne Fred, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly and Lucy Weasley. Oh yeah, there's also Leila, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander and Orla, Teresa and Dermot Finnigan. I think that's it." Alysha whispered, hiding her face in apparent shame. Why, none of them knew.

Alice nudged Rose and grinned, "Well, I believe that I'm very good friends with everyone that you just said. As are Orla and Rose. I think you can meet them all if you'd like!"

"Except Lily, Hugo, Dermot, Teresa and Frank. But they haven't started yet!" Orla added with enthusiasm.

"And you missed off Teddy Lupin, although he's left, I've got a way for you to meet him!" Rose finished.

"So let's re-meet you. Alice Longbottom!" Alice said.

"Orla Finnigan," said Orla.

"Rose Weasley," said Rose, "So, who d'you want to meet first?"

"Er, how about I just meet the ones that are our age, for now?" Alysha suggested.

"So, that'd be Lorcan, Lysander, Albus, Molly, Dominique or Roxanne," Alice stated.

Well, seeing as the Idiot Twins and Al are in the same compartment.. And Mol, Dom and Roxy are also in the same compartment, that'll be easy." Rose interjected.

"Hello dear cousin!" Rose said brightly, upon entering Albus and the Scamander's compartment.

"What d'_you_ want Weasley?" Lorcan snapped.

"What, so I can't introduce my friend to my cousin, now Scamander?" Rose retorted.

"No you -" Lysander began, but he was cut off by Rose.

"Apparently I can, because I'm here, so shut up. Al, Alysha, Alysha, Al. Prat twins, Alysha, Alysha, Prat twins!" Rose grumbled.

"Hi!" Alysha smiled warmly at Albus, then turned to glare at the twins.

"Hi, Alysha!" Albus grinned back to her, "Where're you lot going, Rose?"

"We're taking her around to meet everyone of our relation, in our year," replied Rose, reaching over to hug her cousin.

"Hi, you lot!" Roxy grinned.

"Hi Roxy, we're taking Alysha round to met people in the extremely, extremely large, extended, and some-people-not-part-of-and-yet-still-in the family," returned Alice.

"Does this mean that you're being invited into the family Alysha?" Dom asked, with seemingly great interest, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders and her navy blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Yes, it does mean that, Dommie," Orla smirked.

"Excellent! Fresh Meat! And don't call me Dommie!" Dom exclaimed.

"Lily does," Orla remarked, casually leaning against the door and picking at her nail.

"Yeah, but Lily's nine!"

"Oh, whatever! Anyway, Mol, Dom and Roxy, this is Alysha, Alysha, this is Mol Dom and Roxy." Rose cut in to Orla and Dom's bickering.

"Oooooo ... what's with the formal introduction, Hose?" Molly teased.

"Shut up! And my name's _Rose_ not _Hose_!" Rose snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, er - Alysha, what's your last name?" Roxanne asked.

"Green, why?" Alysha answered, promptly.

"Well, Alysha Green, may I now pronounce you - you get a nickname when you're a Weasley by the way - Ally Weasley. Welcome!" Roxanne grinned.

"If I'm Ally, what're you lot?"

Molly indicated herself, "I'm Mol, Dominique is Dom, Roxanne is Roxy, or Rox, Alice is Alex - don't ask, Rose is Rosie or Hose, Orla is just Orla because we haven't thought of anything else yet. Albus is Al, James is Jim, Lily is any flower name you can think of. Fred is Freddie, Victoire is Vicky, Teddy is Ted, Louis is Lou, Frank is Fran. Teresa is Ress, Dermot is Der, Lucy is Lu and Madeline Thomas is Maddi. Is that everyone?"

Orla nodded, "Probably."

"Oh, you forgot Rose's new sister!" Alice cried.

"What, you've got a new sister, Rose?" Roxanne asked keenly.

"Uh, yeah, she got adopted by my parents the other day, she's nine years old, so same age as Hugo, she's called Olivia Wood, but she might change her name to Weasley. Oh and she prefers Livvy, er, what else was there? Oh, she's Oliver Wood's daughter, except he never knew about her, her mother is Penelope Clearwater, but she couldn't take care of her anymore, she also looks exactly like Penelope, but she has Oliver's hair colour. She has a sister, our age, she said, called Demelza, apparently named after Demelza Robins, who died in the war. My mum's trying to adopt her at the moment, but the process is more complicated for a child in Hogwarts, according to the Ministry woman. Demelza's changing her name as well." Rose informed them.

"Why is it that we're the closest family in the world, other than, I don't know, some Indian street family, and only Alice knew about your sister-slash-sisters?" Dominique asked, a look of faint jealousy in her eye.

"Er, I don't know? Word spreads slowly in our family? Because there's no other possible - " Rose was cut of by Alysha suddenly crying,

"I can see Hogwarts!"

* * *

**Okay so, the girls and Albus and the Scamanders are in first year, if you were wondering. What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Let me know! Leave a Review!**

**-I**


End file.
